Travelin' Soldier
by xXx.Loony.xXx
Summary: The last entries of Ginny's diary.


It was the last I saw of Harry. He, Ron and Hermione. They left when the Death Eaters came, at Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was Harry's birthday yesterday. He's 17. Too young to fight this war alone. It's just not fair. But I know not to argue against it. Harry wants to fight. It's just who he is. He's brave, and I know he won't be happy unless he's tracking down Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like him so much.

Two days past eighteen**  
**He was waiting for the bus in his army green**  
**Sat down in a booth in a cafe there**  
**Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair**  
**He's a little shy so she gives him a smile**  
**And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while**  
**And talking to me**  
**I'm feeling a little low**  
**She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

But before he left, I said my proper goodbye. It was his birthday, and I wanted to give him something special. I called him into my room. I gave him a kiss to remember me by. It was the most blissful sensation. I was in his arms, and nothing, nothing else mattered. I don't know how long it was until we broke apart. It could've been days, months, years maybe. He said he'd send me letters while he's away. His eyes bore into mine. It was like looking into a bright light. But I could've looked at him forever.

So they went down and they sat on the pier**  
**He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care**  
**I got no one to send a letter to**  
**Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

But I saw pain in his eyes. I held back my tears as he let me go. He smiled sadly, then walked away. I stared after him as a tear slid slowly down my face.

I cried**  
**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**  
**Too young for him they told her**  
**Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**  
**Our love will never end**  
**Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**  
**Never more to be alone when the letter said**  
**A soldier's coming home

His letters were few, but I appreciated them all the same. He'd always tell me not to worry, and that he's fine. But I didn't buy it. He said he missed me, and that sometimes at night he'd pull out the Marauders Map, and stare at my name while I slept at Hogwarts. I had a picture of him and me, from when we'd been dating. He's behind me, his head resting to the side on top of mine and his arms wrapped around me. We're beaming at the camera. I look at it every night, praying he's alright. I never told him this, though. It brings tears to my eyes every time I look at it. I never told him that, either.

So the letters came from an army camp**  
**In California then Vietnam**  
**And he told her of his heart**  
**It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of**  
**He said when it's getting kinda rough over here**  
**I think of that day sittin' down at the pier**  
**And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile**  
**Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

In the last of his letters, he told me he loved me. It broke my heart. I'm not an idiot, I know we could never be together. But the truth was, I loved him too. I loved him more than anything. The way his emerald green eyes sparkled, his tussled up hair, his fiery kisses. And his beautiful crooked smile. But I never replied to that last letter. Because if I did, I'd have to tell him that I loved him too. And I didn't want to break his heart as well.

I cried**  
**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**  
**Too young for him they told her**  
**Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**  
**Our love will never end**  
**Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**  
**Never more to be alone when the letter said**  
**A soldier's coming home

I feel like I'm constantly carrying around a huge weight with me. Grief, despair, and undying love. It weighs me down wherever I go.  
There was a battle at Hogwarts. The last battle to end a war. Voldemort and Death Eaters against the Order, DA, and other brave individuals. Harry kept me in the Room of Requirement. He didn't let me out, because he didn't want me to get hurt. I hate him for that. In the end, Voldemort was defeated. And Harry died with him.

One Friday night at a football game**  
**The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang**  
**A man said folks would you bow your heads**  
**For a list of local Vietnam dead**  
**Crying all alone under the stands**  
**Was a piccolo player in the marching band**  
**And one name read but nobody really cared**  
**But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair****

This is my last entry. There's no use hoping he'll come back, wishing it was just all a bad dream. I'm finally realising the truth. Harry's gone, and he'll never come back. But his death is just so unfair. He lost his parents before he could speak. The first eleven years of his life, he was unloved and mistreated. His last 7 years were probably the best. Even then he was misunderstood and loathed. Only now are people realising all the good things he did. And how brave and wonderful he was.

I cried**  
**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**  
**Too young for him they told her**  
**Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**  
**Our love will never end**  
**Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**  
**Never more to be alone when the letter said**  
**A soldier's coming home

Mum says I should move on with life. But she doesn't understand. None of them do. Harry was my life. Without him, nothing matters. I knew after Harry left, I would go with him soon after. I've been deteriorating for the past few weeks. My skin is covered in bruises. My hair damp and lank. My lips are dried and cracked. And my bones are stiff and sore. But none of this bothers me. None of it compares to the pain in my chest, the empty hole in my heart. The hole where Harry used to be. He was my everything, and I loved him so much. I regret never telling him this. So I've written a letter to him. It tells of my heart, and how much I loved him. So I'll say goodbye now, Diary. I'm going to go deliver my letter now.


End file.
